Who's That Girl?
by The Night Creatures
Summary: Lavi goes out to find his boyfriend Kanda to ask him a question. When he sees him with a girl named Allie, he just wants to know why he's been replace. I stink at summaries. Allie is Allen. Slightly suggested Lucky. Rated M for Kanda's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Lavi lay in bed staring at his alarm clock. _'Ten to midnight,' _he thought. "Yuu, why did you cancel our midnight date again? I know you don't have work tomorrow either," Lavi said out loud to himself. Sighing, he sat up and climbed out of the bed. "I told you all of my secrets even though the stupid panda told me not to. What reason could you have for saying no to me? I thought I had all the secrets in this relationship." The red head got off the bed and walked slowly to his closet. He didn't need to change, but he felt like he had too. So he pulled out a gray shirt with a spider web design on it and tossed it to the bed.

Next came a pair of black pants and a black crisscross belt with red on the edge of the belt sides. It had a black bag attached to it with red around the edges and a rose on the front of it. Really it was his cell phone holder that Kanda had super glued to the belt. Then he found a gray jacket that had the Black Orders symbol on the right pocket. It had red outlining the pocket along with the edge of the hood and the part where the zipper is sown onto the jacket. The front of the jacket had white skulls all over it with white burst coming from behind them. The end of the left sleeve was rolled up and had diamonds going around one part of the sleeve. The end of the right sleeve was black and red checkered patterned with a white cross right above it. Drawstrings hung from both end of the sleeves as to tighten them (or for Kanda's use, to tie Lavi's hands together).

Lavi went to his bed and stripped out of his uniform. Why he still had it on, he had no clue. Soon he was wearing the ensemble. Lavi went to his dresser and picked up a light blue, almost purple, bandana and tied it around his neck. He put two black bracelets on his left arm. One had a moon charm and the other a sun charm. He slowly left his room and went to the front door and put his boots back on. Making sure he had his keys and hammer, he left his apartment and started walking in the direction of Kanda's house.

He walked through the crowed downtown streets, one thing on his mind. Kanda. He stared at his phone for the tenth time. _'Still no answer back. What are you doing Yuu-chan?'_ Lavi thought, starting to get depressed. Giving up with his phone he closed it and put it in its holder and looked up. Lavi nearly ran into the person he was looking for. "Yuu!" the red head exclaimed glomping his boyfriend. The Japanese teen elbowed Lavi in the stomach to get him off. Lavi stumbled back some and Kanda turned and glared at him. "Why the hell are you here usagi?" he growled. "I wanted to know why you canceled on me again?" Lavi asked rubbing his stomach.

"Tch." Lavi then noticed that Kanda was holding hands with someone. Lavi followed the hand up to its owner. A white haired girl, with a curse mark over her left eye. He also saw that her left arm was deformed and red, a cross in the middle of it. "W-who's this?" Lavi asked standing up straighter. "I'm Allie, Kanda's girlfriend," she said extending her hand out for Lavi to shake. Lavi looked at Kanda. His one eye filled with pain and sadness. "I-is that t-true Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked stuttering. He didn't mean to stutter but he was shocked.

Kanda looked away from the red head. Allie looked from Kanda to the hurt Lavi. She let go of Kanda's hand. "I'll go inside this store and let you two talk," Allie said. Kanda turned to her and kissed her before she walked into the store. Lavi couldn't believe what he saw. Kanda looked back at Lavi.

"Yes," was all Kanda said. "Why? Why do this to me?" Lavi asked. He wasn't understanding any of what was happening. Kanda didn't answer. He just gave his normal look that he always wore when they were at work. "Is she the one you want Kanda?" Lavi asked. He was trying not to cry in front of Kanda, but he knew he would start crying soon. The tears were starting to form in his eye. "Don't start crying. It makes you look weak," Kanda said annoyed. "Why should you care! You went behind me and started dating her!" Lavi yelled pointing to where Allie stood in the store. Kanda glared at the red head. "Stop yelling before more people start to look," Kanda simply said.

"I don't care! Answer my question!" Lavi yelled. Kanda ran a hand through his hair and Lavi so badly wanted to touch his supposed boyfriend's hair at that moment. But held back the urge. "Go away Lavi. All the times I cancelled on you was to be with Allie," Kanda said flatly. To by passers, Lavi looked like a kicked puppy. A few muttered something as they passed the two. "S-so w-we're through?" Lavi asked helplessly knowing what the next thing out of Kanda's mouth would be. "Yes, we're through Lavi. Good bye," Kanda said walking into the store to be with Allie. Lavi stood there, frozen to the spot. _'Kanda was everything to me. We were a lie on your part?'_ Lavi thought. The Clock in the square began to chime twelve times. "Midnight. Neither day nor night.

He turned on his heels and started running towards Tyki's house. It took a good ten minutes to get to Tyki's place and Lavi was out of breath. Luckily, Tyki was outside smoking a cigarette and looked over in Lavi's direction. "What brings you here bunny boy?" asked Tyki. Lavi stopped in front of Tyki and he saw that Lavi had been crying. Tyki instantly put out his cigarette and hugged Lavi. Lavi hugged back and buried his face in Tyki's chest. After a few minutes, Lavi looked up at Tyki. "Tell me what's wrong," Tyki said softly. Lavi nodded. "But can we go inside, please?" "If that's what you want to do." Lavi nodded again and wiped away a few tears. Tyki took hold of Lavi's hand and slowly lead him inside to his living room. Lavi sat on the couch and looked at his feet. Tyki sat down next to the upset red head.

"So what happened?" Tyki asked. "I wanted to know why Yuu had cancelled five midnight dates, so I got off my butt and decided to go ask him. He wouldn't answer my text messages and when I looked up, I almost ran him over. He was with a white haired girl named Allie. Yuu had been dating her for a while and I just found out. And he broke it off with me. But I guess we were over when he started dating her," Lavi spilled. More tears flowed down his cheek and Tyki wiped them away. "He was just a stuck up jerk from the beginning," Tyki said. There was a hint of anger in his voice. "She's everywhere I want to be with him. She's stolen my world," Lavi said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

Tyki hugged Lavi and rubbed circles on his back. "But I'm not sorry for what I did with him, what I was to him and him to me. I'm not her." "I know you work with him, but you'll find someone else that's better suited for you Lavi," Tyki said soothingly. Lavi nodded in agreement. _'I hope she's happy living my life,' _Lavi thought before falling asleep in Tyki's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Lavi woke up, he didn't know where he was. He sat up and looked around at his surroundings and sighed in relief. "I must have fallen asleep at Tyki's house." Slowly Lavi got out from under the covers and the comfort of the bed. He walked out of the guest room and to the bathroom to see his reflexion. And did he look awful. His good eye was red from crying last night. Not to mention swollen and puffy to. Lavi turned the hot water knob on the sink on and put a rag under it. When he thought it was wet and warm enough, he pulled it out from under the water and washed off his face. Lavi put the rag down and turn of the water. He dried off his face before going to the living room.

The house was absolutely quiet. Except for the sound of pouring rain. He laughed a little. "Even the sky is crying for a stupid human like me," he said softly as if it was like he didn't want to destroy the peacefully quiet. Lavi started to walk to the front door, but something on the living room table caught his attention. Lavi stopped to look. It was his uniform for work along with another set of keys. Which he assumed to be his car keys, since he hadn't put them on his key ring yet. Then he saw a note. Lavi went over to the table and picked it up.

_Lavi,_

_I took your keys while you were sleeping and went to get your uniform _

_and car for you. Hope you don't mind I did that. It is a long walk to your house_

_from here. And you're more than welcome to come back and stay with me _

_since I know **he **pays for your apartment. Think about it._

_ ~Tyki_

Lavi put the note down. He would have to think it over of what to do next. But he could do that at work. He sighed and grabbed the uniform and keys before finally walking out of the house to his car. As soon as he was in the car, he knew that the day was going to be awful. Lavi didn't want to go to work. But he had to go no matter what or the panda would kill him for missing yet another day of work. So he put the keys in and started the engine. When he revved the engine, he smiled. He loved that car a lot. And he did take care of it. Lavi pulled out of the drive way and drove off in the direction of work.

An image of Kanda flashed in his mind at a stoplight. _'Kanda… what did I do to make you do this to me?' _Lavi wondered. The light turned green and he started driving again. Lavi almost forgot the radio was on when he heard a familiar voice singing. Kanda. Lavi quickly turned off the radio. "How could I forget Kanda's cover for the Order?" Lavi asked out loud. Everyone in the Order had a different cover to hide what they really did. His chosen cover was a photographer. Kanda just happened to pick two different things. A model and singer. His mind was so focused on that, that he almost missed his turn.

Lavi drove past the parking garage most of the members parked in. It was only for those that lived on the upper floors. Instead, he pulled into an overflow parking lot for the Order and into his space. Lavi turned off the car and unbuckled, but stayed put staring at the steering wheel. Contemplating whether or not to go in or really leave. He almost jumped out of his skin when there was a knock at his window. Slowly looking over he saw Lenalee. Sighing, he grabbed his uniform and got out of the car. "You're ten minutes late Lavi," Lenalee said. "It was cause of traffic," Lavi lied. She frowned at him. "Don't lie Lavi Bookman Jr.." He sighed.

She always knew when he did. "I was at Tyki's house." "What!" Lenalee yelled. "Did he kidnap you and then let you go? Are you hurt?" She asked worried. Lavi put up his hands to stop her. "He didn't kidnap me Lena-chan. I went to his house on my own after my heart was broken," He calmly said. Lenalee looked at him confused. "I caught Kanda on a date with someone else and he officially ended "us"," Lavi said looking down. Lenalee gasped. "Kanda would never do that to you! He couldn't have!" Lavi walked past her, sad. "He did. And I have to do his photo shoot today," he said going into the building.

For once Lavi didn't say hi back to anyone that said it to him. He just went straight to the photography floor. Bookman looked up from his work when Lavi entered their giant studio. "You're late Lavi," Bookman said sternly. Lavi put his uniform's jacket on and looked at Bookman. "Sorry Bookman. I'll get to work on those reports for you right now before Yuu shows up," he said walking past Bookman's desk and to a small office room that was his. Bookman shook his head as Lavi shut the door. "I warned you not to have feelings for that boy…" Lavi sat in his chair and looked at a picture on his desk. It was taken by Lenalee. She had turned the corner when Kanda had surprised Lavi with a kiss. And she happened to have a camera on her. Lavi laid his head on the desk and cried. _'Yuu…didn't you love me?'_ He stayed like that until he fell asleep again.

Lenalee waited at the entrance for Kanda to arrive. Lavi was the one who normally went to pick up the new members, but with how he was at the moment, she made Kanda go do it. Surprisingly, he didn't complain. She had her suspicions about why he didn't argue for once. _'Maybe the girl he's picking up is the girl Lavi caught him with,' _Lenalee thought. A few more minutes passed by before she saw Kanda's black mustang pull in. She put a smile on her face as she waited for the two to get to her. "Hi Kanda. Thank you for going to get her since something seems to be wrong with Lavi," Lenalee said calmly. Inwardly she was cussing out the Japanese teen for doing that to Lavi. Lenalee turned her gaze to the girl. "You must be Allie the newest member. Welcome to the Black Order."

"Thank you," said Allie sweetly. "Follow me this way to Komui's office and he'll give you what you need," Lenalee said walking into the building, the two following her. "I'm sorry to ask this question so suddenly, but are you two dating?" Lenalee asked turning to look at the two. Kanda glared at her but said nothing. Allie blushed but answered anyway. "Y-yes. We are." Lenalee was about to ask another question when Kanda grabbed her shoulder. "Stop asking questions Lenalee," Kanda growled. As if on cue from touching her, Komui came out of nowhere. "Don't touch my Lenalee!" Allie looked scared, Lenalee sighed, and Kanda was annoyed. Lenalee moved away from Kanda and hit Komui in the head. "Enough. Brother, this is Allie. The new girl," Lenalee said pointing at Allie. Komui looked at her. "Oh that's right. I forgot you were coming today. Come with me please," Komui said.

The two friends watched as Allie was lead off by Komui. Lenalee turned to Kanda glaring. "How could you do this to Lavi? He loves you so much! He went against Bookman to be with you!" She yelled at him. Kanda rolled his eyes at the Chinese girl and walked the direction Komui went. Lenalee knew Lavi would be mad if she said it, but she didn't care. "Lavi told me everything! He went straight to Tyki's house last night!" She yelled at the retreating Japanese. She saw him stop at first, but he started walking again. Faster than before. Lenalee watched. _'Is he mad that Lavi went to Tyki's house?'_ she thought. She knew a storm was about to erupt between Lavi and Kanda. And it wouldn't be good. It would be the worst one they would've had at work.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda stomped off down the hallway pissed. He was fuming so much, that he walked past Allie, who had come out of Komui's office. "Kanda? Are you okay?" she asked kindly. Kanda stopped walking and turned around. "I'm fine. Where do you need to go?" he asked. Allie noted that though his face showed her kindness, his voice still held its anger. "Um, um, photography," Allie said quietly. Kanda sighed. "Just follow me," he said, trying to calm down. _**"He went straight to Tyki's house."** _The sentence wouldn't leave his head. He wasn't really paying attention to things around him. Or what Allie was saying. When he looked up, he ran straight into the mail cart. Miranda automatically started to apologize. Thinking it was her fault. Allie came closer to the frantic woman. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. I was trying to warn him," Allie said, hoping it would calm the woman down.

Miranda looked at Allie, sniffling. "R-really?" Miranda asked timidly. Allie smiled and gave her a nod. Miranda slow stopped crying and finally got on her way. Allie looked at Kanda. "I tried to warn you." Kanda just grunted and continued to walk. "Are you okay Kanda?" Allie asked sincerely. Kanda turned to look at her and gave a sharp glare. Allie just giggled. The rest of the way to the photography studio went by in silence.

Bookman looked when the door was slammed open. Bookman, without a single word, just pointed to the office door where Lavi was and went back to what he was doing. Kanda turned to the office door and slammed it open. Lavi jumped out of his chair, having been rudely awoken. When he looked to see who had slammed open the door, even though he knew full well who it was, he gave his usual smile.

"Shall we get started with the shoot?" he asked calmly. Kanda knew Lavi well enough to see past the act. He knew Lavi was hurting bad but was trying not to show it. "You've got new photographer," Kanda said flatly. Lavi tilted his head to the side. "Oh? Who is the new photographer?" Lavi asked trying to ignore the feeling in his gut. Allie stepped into view and smiled. "Hi. I hope we can work well together," Allie said. "Me too…" said Lavi as he walked out of the office to where the set was. "Oi, panda. Will you train the new photographer?" Lavi asked. Bookman whacked him in the head. "Stop calling me a panda." Lavi pouted as he rubbed the offended spot on his head. Bookman looked at Allie and nodded to her. He turned and headed to another room, Allie followed after she gave Kanda a kiss on the cheek. "Lavi," Kanda started. Lavi held up a hand. "It's fine Kanda. I get that you wanted someone else that could give you something I can't," Lavi said get his camera ready. Kanda sighed. He hated that he did this to Lavi. Kanda frowned. He knew he couldn't tell Lavi he did this to protect him from what's coming. "The outfit for the shoot is on the table in the dressing room. The go into make-up and hair," Lavi said.

The shoot had been over for about an hour now. Lavi was just wandering the halls. He didn't feel like editing the photos right away like he always did. He hated the shoot. Not because it went bad. It was just because he had to watch Kanda do poses for a bedroom type set. He wanted to cry while doing the shoot. Lavi sighed. He hated the words that had come out of his mouth when Kanda had tried to say something to him. He hadn't wanted to hear what Kanda wanted to say. It hurt him too much. Since the evening before when he found out, he had wondering what he had done wrong. He always tried to be romantic, but he knew that was more of Kanda's side of their relationship. He remembered every anniversary of theirs. He always found the best places to go for it. But no matter how much thinking he did, he couldn't figure out what he had done wrong.

Lavi wandered back into the studio and into his office. As soon as he sat in his chair, the door shut. Lavi looked up to see who it was. "Tyki? How did you get in here?" Lavi asked surprised. "I snuck in. I wanted to come find out what you decided to do," he answered coolly. "I guess so. I mean if word gets around the Order that I'm living with you…" Lavi trailed off. Tyki crossed the room and sat on Lavi's desk. "I know what you mean. I'll get an earful from the Earl for coming here during work hours. But I really don't care. I'll take care of you," Tyki said. Lavi looked down at his feet. "Promise?" Tyki placed a hand on Lavi's head. "I promise you." Lavi looked up. "Will you help me get my things after I get off?" Lavi asked. "Yeah," Tyki answered. Tyki left after that. He grinned and laughed as he walked down the road. "The Earl's plan will soon be set in motion."


	4. Chapter 4

It was now lunch. He usually loved the cafeteria. But not so much now. Especially when he looked up and saw the two of them. Lavi tried to ignore as he got in line for food. That failed. He could feel almost all the occupants in the room looking at him. Thanks to his training with the panda, he could hear most of the whispers. Deciding he wasn't hungry, Lavi stepped out of line and qquickly left.

Lenalee was heading towards the cafeteria and saw Lavi leaving it. "Lavi!" she yelled out. He stopped and turn to look at the younger. "Hey Lenalee. Heading in for lunch?" He asked. "I am. Did you already eat?" Lenalee asked. "No. I think I'll wait for the line to die down some. besides I really need to get the photos finished from the shoot," Lavi said waving to her as he left.

She waited until he turned the corner to enter the cafeteria. She instantly knew why he didn't he yet. Kanda was sitting at his usual table with the new girl. If she remembered right, the new girl's name was Allie. Lenalee smile as she came up with an idea and quickly got into her turn finally came, she ordered her normal and Lavi's normal. Lenalee walked over to where Kanda sat and set down Lavi's tray. Kanda looked up at her, the question in his eyes.

"He's still working. And brother needs me. Will you take this to Lavi?" She asked with her big pleading eyes. Kanda sighed and stood. "Fine Lenalee." He grabbed the tray and left. Grumbling all the way to the rabbit's office. He stopped at the door when he heard talking. Kanda quietly pressing his ear to the door.

"I asked you to help me get it when I got off Tyki," Lavi said sounding some what annoyed. "But I just thought you'd be happy I went and did it," Tyki replied. Kanda quietly growled as he realized the converstation was on speaker phone. Lavi sighed. "Thanks though. I'll tell Kanda he can sell the place when I see him. I'll talk to you later. I have to finish these photos," Lavi said hanging up.

Lavi laid his head on his desk. But sat back up and went back to editing. Kanda waited a minute before going in. Lavi looked up when Kanda entered and gave a forced smile. "Did you want to see how the photos turned out?" Lavi asked. Kanda had his usual glare on sat the tray down on the desk. Lavi looked and realized this was Lenalee's idea. He gave a soft chuckle. "Lenalee told you to bring me lunch didn't she?" Lavi asked. "Yeah," Kanda grunted.

Lavi went back to the computer. "Oh, you can sell the apartment if you want. I'm moving in with someone," Lavi said nonchalantly. Kanda knew who, but he wanted Lavi to say it. "Who?" he asked. "Does it really matter?" Lavi asked still not looking at him. "It does if you're telling me to sell it," Kanda said trying to keep his anger down. "Fine. I'm moving in with Tyki," Lavi said crossing his arms. Kanda couldn't hold his anger back any more and shut Lavi's office door and locked it.

"A damn Noah! Do you know how much trouble you will get in if Komui finds out!?" Kanda yelled. "I don't care! It's better than finding the one I love with all of my being with another person!" Lavi yelled back. Kanda took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Lavi. There's a reason I did it." He said looking away. Lavi laughed bitterly. "Oh really? Then please tell what the reason is," Lavi said sharply. Kanda shifted his weight to his other leg. "I-I can't tell you," He said.

Lavi didn't say anything for a minute. "Of course not. You never tell me anything anyway," he said bitterly. "Lavi, I'm sorry that I don't te-" Lavi interupted him with a sharp glare. "Get out of my office now,"Lavi said harshly. Kanda was taken back. He never knew that Lavi could be so harsh. Kanda quickly left. He felt awful now. So he decided to go to the one spot he could get how he felt out. The recording studio.


	5. Chapter 5

Lenalee was walking down the hall with Allie.

"So when did you and Kanda meet?" Lenalee asked.

"A month ago while I was shopping. I was struggling with my bags and he helped me," Allie replied with a smile. Lenalee had a feeling it was a lie, but wasn't going to say anything.

"What about you Lenalee?" the smaller girl asked.

"I'm his childhood friend. But I think of him more as a brother. One that's not insane," Lenalee said sweetly. As they turned a corner, Lenalee spotted the studio door open.

"I wonder if Kanda is about to record a new song?" Lenalee asked.

"Let's find out," the younger said. Allie grabbed her hand and pulled Lenalee towards the door. They peaked into the room. Kanda was already in the booth recording a new song. Lenalee could tell Kanda was putting more effort and emotion into the song. She noticed it looked like he wanted to cry. 'Maybe I shouldn't have made him take Lavi his lunch,' Lenalee thought. Kanda came out of the booth a few minutes later. As soon as he did, Allie hugged him.

"That sounded amazing!" she said as she looked up at him. Kanda gave a small nod for thanks.

"It was good," Lenalee said getting his attention. He gave her a nod too.

"Can I talk to you alone Kanda?" Lenalee asked. Kanda knew there was a hidden tone in her voice that ment now. He moved away from Allie and followed Lenalee as she headed to an empty room. When she finally picked one, she held the door open for him. Kanda automatically knew by this that she was serious. He went in without arguing. He went in, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"I could tell that you wanted to cry while singing," she said softly. Kanda slowly walked over to the window and stared out it. Lenalee is the only one that could see straight through him. Not even Lavi could. No matter how hard he tried.

"You're right. Lavi yelled at me for once because I couldn't tell him why," Kanda replied in a soft tone.

"Why did you do this to him? You killed his world," Lenalee said. There was a long pause before Kanda spoke again.

"I really do love him Lenalee," said Kanda.

"I know," she said, "but why?"

Kanda turned to look at her.

"You trust me right?" he asked. Lenalee smiled sweetly.

"Of course I trust you," she replied.

"I know that. But do you trust me enough if it would put you in danger?" Kanda asked? She looked him in the eyes. She could tell that he was keeping something big to himself.

"I do. I trust you completely," she said. He gave her a small smile.

"Then you might want to sit down. It's a long story," he said.

* * *

><p>Lavi sighed in relief when he was driving home at the end of the day. After he yelled at Kanda, things seemed to get worse. Right after he sent the photos off, his computer crashed again. It took him an hour to getting it working again. Then after that he got a threatening email telling him to stay away from Kanda or he'd die. But for now he was just glad that he could go home to someone there for once. He finally arrived at Tyki's house, glad that the evening traffic wasn't that bad. He sat in the drive way for a minute, before turning the car off and finally getting out. Lavi opened the front door and shut it. He smelt something good cooking and followed the delicious smell into the kitchen. He wanted to laugh when he entered the kitchen and saw Tyki wearing a pink appron.<p>

"It smells good," Lavi said trying to suppress his laughter. Tyki jumped slightly, startled. He spun around.

"Lavi, you scared the crap out of me. And don't laugh at my appron!" Tyki said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too," Lavi said.

"It's alright. Go change into something else. It will be done in a minute," Tyki said turning back around. Lavi walked off to find where Tyki put his stuff and found it quickly. Lavi changed into some loose fitting gym shorts and a loose green tank top. He heard is cell phone go off and picked it up. He was surprised to see that it was Kanda calling him. He sighed and decided to answer to hear what he had to say.

"Hello?" Answered Lavi.

"Lavi I want to talk to you. Can you please come to the apartment?" Kanda asked. Lavi could hear the slight pleading in his voice.

"I guess I can. I'll come over in an hour," Lavi replied.

"Alright...thanks..." Kanda said before hanging up. 'Why did I agree?' Lavi wandered as he went back to the kitchen.

"Did you get lost?" Tyki asked.

"No. It was a phone call. And I'm glad you took off that appron," Lavi answered sitting down at the table.

"I see. And shut up about my appron," Tyki said sitting down their plates before sitting himself. Lavi chuckled alittle bit before taking a bite.

"Wow! That's good!" Lavi exclaimed. Tyki smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. Lavi started to ramble on about his day while he ate. Tyki nodded every so often while he listened to Lavi talk. Lavi stopped talking when he say the time on the clock behind Tyki's head.

"Oh crap. It's been over an hour!" Lavi quickly got up and ran to his room and snatched his car keys. Lavi quickly but on shoes and ran towards the front door.

"Where are you heading in such a hurry?" ask Tyki.

"I have to meet someone from work to discuss something. I shouldn't be gone too long," Lavi said as he ran out the front door, closing it behind him. He got into his car and buckled up before starting the car. Lavi backed up out of the drive way and sped off.

"I can't believe I lost track of time! I never do that!" Lavi whined to himself. He turned down one road after another until he finally arrived at the apartments. He pulled into his old parking spot and turned off the car.

"Why did I agree?" Lavi wondered out loud.


	6. Author's Note

I am putting this story on hold for now on here. I can't properly upload my chapters because the computer is down and I am using my iPod. If you would like to read the next chapters, you can read them at Laviismine on deviantart. 


	7. Chapter 6

Lavi sighed as he finally got out of the car. He walked towards the stairs that led to the second level of the apartments. With every step up the stairs he took, he wondered if he should turn around and leave. That choice was out of the question when he realized he had opened the door. He looked up and saw Kanda staring at him. Lavi took a deep breath and entered the apartment and shut the door.

"I really didn't think you would come," Kanda said scratching his arm nervously. Lavi moved past him and sat on the couch. He found it funny that Tyki left the furniture in the apartment. It was mostly all his that he had bought.

"I didn't really think that I'd come either," Lavi answered. Kanda sat down on the other end of the couch. He could feel Lavi's gaze on him. He took a deep breath.

"I want to explain myself to you Lavi." Lavi blinked surprised. He didn't think that Kanda would ever tell him.

"Really now? I'm all ears," Lavi said crossing his arms. Kanda nodded.

"The Earl has something planned for you ever since you hacked into their system. I don't know what it is Komui told you to hack, but I know whatever it is needs a person to operate it," Kanda started. Lavi gave him a look to continue.

"The Earl wants to put you into the machine."

"So? He has to catch me to be able to do that. I'm fine," Lavi said. Kanda smacked him in the head.

"Baka! You're already caught! You agreed to live with Tyki!" Kanda exclaimed. Lavi rubbed his head. He lowered his hand when he realized Kanda was right. He was about to open his mouth, but Kanda stopped him with a glare.

"Once you go into the machine, you can't come back out. You become the source of power. I found out the same night you were hacking into the files," Kanda said.

"Then why didn't you call me to tell me to stop?" Lavi asked. Kanda looked down for a second before looking at the wall opposite of him.

"Because I got caught by Allie." Lavi's eye went wide in shock. He was completely shocked at the fact that Kanda had been caught for once. And that Allie wasn't who she was telling everyone she was.

"Allie's a Noah?" He asked. Kanda just nodded.

"Then why did you break up with me?" Lavi asked sounding hurt. He couldn't help that the pain he was holding in came out in that question. Kanda closed his eyes and was silent for a few minutes. He soon looked Lavi straight in the eye.

"She gave me an offer."

"What was it?" Lavi asked.

"If I wanted to walk out alive since I knew about the machine, I had to go out with her. If I did that they wouldn't use you. If I refused… well you can figure out what would happen," Kanda said. Lavi looked down at his hands. He was letting everything slowly sink in. Lavi looked up and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Kanda's phone went off. Kanda pulled it out and turned it off. He put it back into his pants pocket.

"Shouldn't you have answered that?" Kanda shook his head.

"It's not important. I want to know what you were about to say." Lavi nodded in understanding.

"So you choose to act like you hate me to protect?" Lavi asked. He could feel a little bit of hope return to him as he waited for his answer.

"Yes. I…I still love you Lavi," Kanda said looking away. Lavi's face lit up with joy. He launched himself at Kanda. Causing both of them to fall off the couch. Kanda landed on his back. Kanda couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He wrapped his arms around Lavi and hugged him close.

"I'm so glad! I love you too Yuu!" Lavi said happily. Kanda rolled his eyes at the use of his first name. He smirked and quickly flipped their positions. Lavi blinked surprised. Kanda chuckled at the look of surprise on Lavi's face.

"What? Are you really that surprised _Usagi_?" Lavi blushed and turned his head away. Kanda chuckled.

"But what about Allie? I mean what if she finds out about this?" Lavi asked.

"We don't have to tell anyone. And if they find out, I'll make sure that you're safe," Kanda replied. Lavi blushed.

"Thanks." Kanda leaned down and gave Lavi a quick kiss, before laying beside him.

"Wouldn't laying on the bed be more comfy?" Lavi asked. Kanda rolled his eyes and got up. He pulled Lavi to his feet.

"You always know how to ruin something don't you baka?" Lavi pouted. Kanda sighed and walked to the bed room and lay on the bed. Lavi followed suit and laid beside him.

"Let's just sleep," Kanda said. Lavi nodded and fell asleep quickly. Kanda smiled and fell asleep himself.

Lavi yawned as he walked into the Order. Lenalee walked up to him.

* * *

><p>"Morning Lavi," she said. He gave her his goof grin.<p>

"Mornin' Lenalee." He started to walk towards the elevators to head up to his office.

"Brother wants to see you before you go to your office Lavi," Lenalee said. Lavi stopped and looked at her.

"Alright," Lavi answered. She smiled and walked off. Lavi sighed and went to Komui's office. Lavi knocked on the door to Komui's office.

"Come in." Lavi entered and shut the door behind him.

"I didn't have to wake you up this time chief," Lavi joked. Komui just motioned for him to sit down. Lavi sighed and sat in the chair across from Komui's desk.

"Lenalee said you wanted to see me?" Lavi asked.

"I did," he said adjusting his glasses. Lavi frowned, slightly worried. Whenever Komui was talking with someone and he adjusted his glasses, it either was going to end badly or he had something interesting for them.

"What is it you wanted?" Lavi asked. Komui smiled. _'I should worry,'_ thought Lavi.

"You are going on vacation," Komui said happily. Lavi stared at him blankly for a few minutes, confused.

"What?"

"You're going on vacation. Bookman has agreed to let you go," Komui replied.

"May I ask why?" Lavi asked confused. The office door opened again and Lavi looked. Kanda walked in and shut the door.

"Because Lenalee and me told him about the situation," Kanda answered.

"Lenalee knows?" Lavi asked surprised. Kanda nodded.

"We all agree that it would be safer if you went on vacation somewhere that the Noah can't find you," Komui said.

"Then where am I going?" Lavi asked. Komui's smile got bigger. Lavi frowned at that. Now he was worried.

"Kanda knows where the two of you are going," Komui replied. Lavi looked at Kanda.

"All I'll say is pack some swim wear and shorts," Kanda said with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 7

Lavi followed Kanda out of Komui's office still confused. Lavi tried to head towards the elevators, but Kanda grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going baka usgai?" Kanda asked. Lavi looked at him and pointed towards the elevators.

"My office?" Kanda rolled his eyes and lightly hit Lavi in the head.

"No baka. You're coming with me to my car. We are going to go to Tyki's house and pack your bags," Kanda replied. Lavi just stared at Kanda. Kanda sighed.

"We weren't joking Lavi. Now come on," Kanda said tugging on Lavi's wrist, leading him towards the parking lot. Lavi just followed him. Kanda was half way to his car when Allie came out of nowhere.

"Hey Kanda," she said smiling. The smile dropped when she saw him holding Lavi's wrist. Kanda noticed immediately.

"Komui is sending me and him on a well deserved vacation," Kanda said before she could ask.

"Oh. I see. For how long?" asked Allie. Kanda shrugged his shoulders.

"Until he calls me to tell me we can come back."

"Where is he sending you two?"

"He didn't tell me. He said when we checked in at the airport is when we would find out."

"Ah. When do you leave?"

"Now," Kanda said walking past her and dragging Lavi.

"I'll see you when we get back," he called over his shoulder. He pushed Lavi towards the passenger side door and walked around to the driver's side. He opened the door and got in. Lavi stood there waiting.

"Get in baka." Lavi opened the door and got in also.

"You left your car unlocked?" Lavi asked somewhat surprised. Kanda buckled up and so did Lavi.

"Yes. I knew it wouldn't take that long to tell you and drag you to the car," he said as he turned on the car and backed out of the parking space. He put the car in drive and left. The two rode in silence all the way to Tyki's house. Kanda soon pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. Kanda frowned upon seeing Tyki's car there.

"We are going to a private island that the Order owns. Don't tell Tyki where we are going. Understand?"

"I understand," Lavi answered as he unbuckled and got out. Kanda watched as Lavi walked into the house. Lavi headed straight for the hallway where his room was.

"You're back early." Lavi turned and smiled at Tyki.

"Well it's only to pack."

"Pack?" Tyki asked curious. Lavi nodded.

"Yeah. Komui is sending me and Kanda on a deserved vacation," Lavi answered turning back around and headed into his room. Tyki followed him in. Lavi grabbed on of his bags and opened it. He went to the closet and started to pick some clothes.

"How long will you be gone?" Tyki asked leaning against the door frame. Lavi continued with what he was doing.

"Don't know. Allie asked Kanda the same question on our way to his car," Lavi answered.

"Allie? Who's she? And what did he say?" Tyki asked. Lavi put the clothes he picked into the bag and moved over to the dresser to get the rest of the things he would need.

"Oh that's the girl Kanda left me for. He told her whenever Komui called him to tell us to come back," Lavi answered. Tyki didn't say anything this time. Lavi turned to his bag again and placed what he took out of the dresser into it and zipped it closed. Lavi picked it up and turned towards Tyki.

"I'm sure it won't be that long. After all me and Kanda are what make the Order what it is," Lavi said giving a lopsided grin. He walked towards the door to leave, but Tyki stayed in the door. Lavi frowned.

"Tyki please move. I really have to go," Lavi said. Tyki still didn't move.

"Tyki. Move." Tyki looked Lavi straight in the eye, before finally moving out of the way. Lavi quickly walked past him and towards the front door. As soon as he saw the front door, he took off running for it and flung it open. He jumped off the porch and ran straight to the car and quickly got in. Kanda looked at him confused.

"Why did you run out?" he asked as he put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

"I just had the feeling I needed to run after he wouldn't let me out of the bedroom," Lavi answered as they drove off towards the airport.

"I can't blame you there. What did you tell him?"

"Same thing you told Allie."

"Good." Lavi looked out the window and let his mind wonder for once. He knew that the fact the old panda agreed to let Komui send him away, that the old man really did care for him. Kanda took a small peak at Lavi out of the corner his eye and caught the red head smiling. Kanda couldn't help but smile just a little himself.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you something," Kanda said. Lavi looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"We aren't going to go through security," Kanda said smirking.

"We aren't?" Lavi asked confused and tilting his head to the side.

"Nope. We are driving right up to the Order's private jet. Well. More like mine since I'm the only one that uses it," Kanda answered. Lavi stared at him in shock.

"You're joking right?" Lavi asked. Kanda shook his head.

"Just close your eye until we get there baka." Lavi looked forward again pouting. But he closed his eye like Kanda wanted. Lavi after a few minutes accidentally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up," Kanda said shaking Lavi awake. Lavi groggily opened his eye and yawned. Kanda rolled his eyes.<p>

"Are we there?" Lavi asked still sleepy. Kanda leaned over him and opened the glove box and pulled out a pill bottle before closing it.

"Yes. We are at the jet," Kanda said getting out of the car and getting his bag from the backseat. Lavi got out and picked his bag up off the floorboard and shut the door.

"But-"

"Bookman told me that you freak out when on a plan and gave me the pills that help you sleep," Kanda said tossing the pill bottle at Lavi and walked towards the jet. Lavi caught it without any problem and followed Kanda. Lavi started to become nervous as they got on the plan and put their bags up. Kanda sat in one of the chairs and pulled out a notebook from the pocket on the side of the chair. Lavi started to sit down, but Kanda stopped him.

"There's a small fridge right there. Get a water bottle and take the pill. I'll wake you when we get there," he said pointing at the fridge, not looking up. Lavi walked over and did what he was told before finally sitting in the other chair.

"Promise?" Lavi asked yawning. He was always glad that the pills worked fast. He closed his eye and almost didn't hear Kanda answer.

"Promise."


	9. Chapter 8

Kanda shook Lavi awake. Lavi yawned and slowly opened his eye.

"Are we there?" Kanda smiled at him for once. A real one.

"Yeah. Let's go," He said as he grabbed his bag and walked off the plan. Lavi slowly followed suit. Kanda laughed at the sight of Lavi dragging his bag behind him. Kanda walked over to him and grabbed the bag.

"Come on baka," he said light heartedly. Lavi just stuck his tongue out. Kanda led him jeep and put the bags in the back. He got in the driver's seat and buckled up. Lavi got in the passenger seat and buckled up. As soon as he was buckled in, he passed back out. Kanda laughed as he turned on the jeep and drove off down a small path. A small smile was on his face as he sped down the path.

After a good while he came to a stop at a cabin over looking the beach. Kanda turned off the jeep and unbuckled. He got out and went around to Lavi's side and unbuckled him. Kanda gently got him out of the jeep and carried him to the cabin. Kanda managed to open the door while carrying Lavi and walked in. He walked to where the bed room was and laid Lavi on the bed. Kanda walked off and went back to the jeep. He grabbed the bags out of the back and walked back into the cabin and shut the front door with his foot.

He took them to the bed room and set them at the end of the dresser. He looked up to see that Lavi had managed to wiggle his way under the covers. Kanda shook his head and quietly walked out of the room and shut the door as quietly as he could. Kanda walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. He pulled out his phone and turned it back on. After it finished turning on, he called Komui.

"Yes?" answered Komui.

"We made it to the cabin."

"Good. I'm putting together a team to go destroy that machine you discovered."

"Alright. I'll call every other week to find out your progress."

"Okay." Kanda hung up and turned off his phone again. He leaned forward and grabbed the remote control off the table and turned it on. Kanda just started to flip through the channels until he just picked a random show. After a few hours of watching TV, Kanda fell asleep.

Lavi sat up yawning. The first thing he noted was that it was dark. Lavi rubbed his eye and yawned one more time. He slowly climbed out of the bed and felt around for something to hold. He found the night stand and then his other hand found the wall. Lavi felt his way along the wall until he found the door. He opened the door glad that there was a faint light coming down the hall. He walked the direction of the light and laughed at what he saw.

Lavi walked up to the back of the couch smirking. He leaned down next to Kanda's ear and took a deep breath. Lavi let out a scream and ducked behind the couch. Kanda jumped up off the couch, gripping the remote control like it was his sword. He started looking around for the source of the sound. Lavi started rolling on the floor with laughter. Kanda scowled and he leaned over the couch to see Lavi.

"Baka Usagi!" Kanda yelled as he threw the remote at Lavi.

"Ouch! Ah come on Yuu-chan. You know that was funny," Lavi said still somewhat laughing. Kanda just glared at him and walked away from the couch. He flipped the light switch on and smirked when Lavi made a noise at the sudden light. Lavi got up and looked at Kanda, pouting.

"You could' a given me a warning Yuu," whined Lavi. Kanda just rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen and turned on the light in there. He started to prepare stuff to cook for them.

"So this is where we are going to be staying?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah. I'll be calling Komui every other week for an update."

"I see." the two stayed in silence while Kanda cooked. Lavi leaned against the counter in the middle of the kitchen and watched Kanda cook. Lavi started to space out slightly until he was whacked in the head.

"Stop spacing out baka," Kanda said as he handed Lavi a plate. Lavi took it and looked down at it.

"You made my favorite meal?" Lavi asked surprised. Kanda walked past him to the living room and his plate on the coffee table. He went behind the couch and hopped over the couch into his seat after he picked up the remote. Lavi walked over and sat beside him on the couch and snatched the remote from Kanda.

"Hey!" Lavi grinned.

"You threw it at me earlier. I get to pick the show now Yuu," Lavi said. Kanda glared but turned towards the television and started to eat. Lavi grinned as he flipped to a channel showing a sappy movie. He left it on the channel and quickly hid the remote. Kanda glared at Lavi. Lavi ignored the glare and started to happily eat. Kanda glared at the television as he ate. Kanda was ignoring the movie trying to think of a way to get back at Lavi.

* * *

><p>Allie walked into the Earl's office with a wide grin on her face. The Earl looked up at her when she stopped in front of the desk.<p>

"Yes Allie?"

"I found their location."

"How would you like to get there?" Allie smirked.

"By boat. And I would like to take Skin with me."

"Very well. How long will it take you to get there?"

"A week. I'll at least let them have that much longer with each other," Allie said laughing slightly. The Earl laughed too.

"Their world is over."


	10. Chapter 9

Lavi soon got up off the couch and Kanda grabbed the remote control and quickly changed the channel. Lavi laughed as he put his plate in the sink. He came back into the living room.

"It wasn't that bad of a movie Yuu," Lavi joked.

"Shut up baka!" Kanda hissed. Lavi laughed again and headed to the bedroom. He got some clothes he could wear to sleep in and went to the bathroom. Kanda heard the water started and he smirked. He waited a good while before quietly getting up off the couch and put his own plate in the sink. He then quietly made his way to the bathroom and opened the door. He wanted to laugh when he heard Lavi singing horribly in the shower. Kanda quietly walked over to the counter and took Lavi's clothes. He left just as quietly.

Kanda hid the clothes and went back to the living room and waited patiently for Lavi to get out of the shower.

* * *

><p>Lavi soon got out of the shower and he noticed that his clothes were gone. He looked everywhere in the bathroom and couldn't find them. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out to the living room.<p>

"Alright Yuu, what you do with my clothes?" Lavi asked. Kanda turned around to look and smirked at the sight of Lavi in only a towel.

"And why would you think that it was me?" Kanda asked smugly. Lavi placed one hand on his hip and gave Kanda a look.

"Because you've done this to me before. So where'd ya put them?"

"I don't know," Kanda replied shrugging. Lavi glared at him.

"Yuu," Lavi said with a slightly angry tone in his voice. Kanda stood up and walked over to him. Lavi still glared at him even when Kanda looked him up and down. Lavi huffed in annoyance and turned around to walk away. Kanda grabbed him and pulled him close. Lavi was about to ask what Kanda was doing, when Kanda kissed his neck. Lavi blushed at the soft moan that came out of his mouth. Kanda smirked and teasingly ran his hands over Lavi's stomach.

Lavi turned around in his grasp and kissed him. Kanda was shocked, but only for a minute and he kissed back. They broke apart when they needed air. Kanda smirked and leaned close to Lavi's ear.

"You're in for it now _Usagi_," Kanda whispered as he pushed Lavi towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Lavi woke the next morning feeling sore. He knew that he was going to be limping the rest of the day. He rolled over and saw that Kanda wasn't there. Lavi sat up and saw that Kanda had put out some clothes for him at least. Lavi smiled and slowly got out of the bed and got dressed. He slowly made his way to the kitchen and saw a plate out for him. But he still didn't see Kanda. Lavi pouted slightly, but he ate the food. He finished after a few minutes and placed the plate in the sink. He slowly made his way to the front door and opened it.<p>

Lavi saw Kanda sitting out on the beach and smiled. He made his way over to him and sat beside him. Lavi leaned his head on Kanda's shoulder. Even though he wasn't looking at Kanda's face, he knew Kanda had a small smile on his face.

"What are we going to do Yuu?" Lavi asked.

"Whatever you want to do. We have this entire island to ourselves," Kanda answered. Lavi was quiet while he thought about something to do on the island. He smiled when he thought of something. He sat up and looked at Kanda.

"I want to explore the island!" Lavi said happily. Kanda rolled his eyes but stood up. He held his hand out to Lavi and helped him up. Lavi grinned like an idiot as they walked of down the beach. Kanda pointed out different things and explained them to Lavi.

"You've been her before haven't you Yuu?" Lavi asked as they started to go into the forest.

"Yeah. This is where I really was all those times you thought I was cheating on you," Kanda answered and looked at Lavi.

"Oh… What were you doing here?"

"I sometimes come here to clear my mind or to write some of my number one hits," Kanda answered.

"I see…" Kanda rolled his eyes. He could tell that Lavi was pouting.

"The next time I come, I'll bring you and your damn camera," Kanda said gruffly. Lavi threw his arms around Kanda and bounced up and down happily until Kanda pushed him off. Lavi pouted but that didn't last long when he saw a butterfly. Lavi tried to follow it and Kanda grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Baka."

"But it's pretty!" Lavi whined. Kanda rolled his eyes and pulled Lavi along the path. Lavi pouted and soon was walking beside him. He kept trying to wonder off ever few feet because something caught his attention. Kanda kept pulling him back. It went on like that until they finally got back to the cabin.


	11. Chapter 10

Lavi walked into the cabin and yawned. It was only noon when they got back to the cabin, but he was already tired.

"Ne, Yuu. I'm gonna go take a nap," Lavi said looking at him.

"Alright. While you do that, I'm going to go meditate outside," Kanda replied. Lavi nodded and gave Kanda a quick kiss before heading to the bedroom. Kanda smiled softly and walked outside. Lavi climbed into the bed and curled up under the covers and fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

><p><em>Lavi woke up and he could smell smoke. He climbed out of the bed and slipped on his boots. He walked over to the door and touched the door knob. He instantly retracted his hand. He quickly put it together that the cabin was on fire. Lavi ran to the window and opened it. He pushed the screen out and quickly climbed out the window and ran a little ways down the beach. He turned around to see the cabin going up in flames.<em>

_Lavi looked around for Kanda and saw him fighting a little ways to his left. Kanda pushed the person he was fighting back and looked at Lavi._

"_Run! Lavi Run!" Kanda yelled. Lavi still stood there. He didn't want to leave him. Not after getting him back. _

"_Lavi run! Please!" Kanda yelled. His attacker pulled out a blade and plunged it into his chest. Lavi's eye widen in horror._

"_KANDA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as Kanda fell to his knees and then onto his side. The attacker turned and Lavi could tell who it was from the glow of the fire. It was Allie. Lavi took off running when she started to come his direction. He ran down the beach, stumbling every so often because of the sand. Lavi remembered where they had entered the forest and ran in. He ran half way down the path and diverted off running deeper into the forest. Tears stung at his eye as he ran. _

_Lavi wiped at the tears while he ran. When he did that, he tripped over a branch and fell down a hill. He started to roll, his body hitting several logs and rocks on the way down. He somehow managed to get up he reached the bottom. Lavi started to run again. He looked back and saw Allie and Skin behind him. He looked forward again and came to a halt at the edge of a cliff. He looked back and saw the two Noah coming closer and he looked down to see the ocean below. _

"_I'm sorry Kanda…" Lavi whispered and leaned forward and fell off the cliff. He faintly heard Allie cussing at the top of the cliff. He closed his eyes as he hit the water._

* * *

><p>Lavi shot up in bed in a cold sweat. His heart was racing a hundred miles per hour is what it felt like. He slowly got out of the bed and made his way out of the room. Kanda was in the living room now. Lavi sighed in relief, but was still shaking. Kanda turned around at the sudden noise and got up. He walked over to Lavi and placed a hand on his forehead.<p>

"Are you okay? You look like you're sick?" Kanda asked worried. Lavi shook his head and leaned against Kanda as his legs gave out. Kanda supported him and got him over to the couch. He laid Lavi on it and quickly went to the bathroom. He came back and placed a wet rag on Lavi's head.

"I'm going to go make you something light to eat," Kanda said starting to move away. Lavi grabbed Kanda's pant leg and Kanda looked at him.

"Stay. It was just a nightmare," Lavi said his voice cracking. Kanda pried Lavi's hand off and lift him up some and sat down. He laid Lavi back, resting his head on his lap.

"I've see how you are with a nightmare Lavi. You go around acting paranoid. You have never been pale as death," Kanda said. Lavi shifted slightly and curled into Kanda. He buried his face in Kanda's stomach and Kanda gently and soothingly ran a hand through Lavi's hair. Kanda could tell something about that dream was bothering Lavi big time. He would wait to ask when Lavi calmed down. Lavi felt his eye slowly closing as he calmed down.

"Don't die…" Lavi softly mumbled as he fell back asleep. Kanda looked at him confused. Wondering what Lavi meant by that.

* * *

><p>Allie smirked as they arrived at the Island. She was slightly surprised that they had arrived several days early, but who was she to complain. She looked at Skin.<p>

"You know what you're supposed to do right?" she asked him. Skin looked at her pulling his lollipop out of his mouth.

"Grab the red head and drag him back here while you handle the other one," He answered putting his sweet back into his mouth. Allie nodded.

"We'll wait till night falls before we go after them at the cabin," Allie said laughing slightly.

* * *

><p>Lavi woke back up and looked up at Kanda. Kanda didn't notice that Lavi was awake since he was paying attention to the television. Lavi shifted so Kanda would know he was awake. Kanda looked down at him.<p>

"Feel better?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah," Lavi answered.

"Do you want to tell me what had you so shaken?" he asked. Lavi slowly sat up and nodded.

"I think it was of something that's going to happen soon. I had been asleep and woke up and smelt smoke. I got out through the window and you were fighting someone. It was Allie. You told me to run and I just stood there," Lavi started. Kanda took Lavi's hand a squeezed it lightly.

"What else?" Kanda asked softly. Lavi swallowed hard and continued.

"S-she stabbed you and started to come after me. I ran and ran. I fell and hurt myself but kept going. I looked behind me and skin was with her. I stopped running at a cliff and I…"

"You what Lavi?"

"I jumped off…" Lavi said as he started to shake again. Kanda pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back.

"Everything will be fine. I'm right here. I won't leave your side," Kanda said soothingly. Lavi nodded and began to calm down again. Kanda pulled Lavi back some to look him in the face.

"I promise I'll protect you Lavi," Kanda said.

"Promise?" Lavi asked. Kanda smiled softly at him.

"Promise." Lavi leaned his head on Kanda's shoulder. Kanda got an idea and moved Lavi and got up. He held his hand out to Lavi. Lavi slowly took it and Kanda led him outside.

"Maybe stargazing will help calm you down," Kanda said. Lavi nodded. Allie came up behind Kanda and hit him upside the head as hard as she could. Kanda fell to the ground. Lavi tried to bend down to grab him, but he was grabbed around the waist and lifted up onto someone's shoulder Allie nodded to Skin to head back to the boat and Skin started to walk off. Lavi could see Kanda starting to try and get up, but was hit by Allie again.

"KANDA!" Lavi screamed as he was taken out of sight.


End file.
